helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen of Hearts
Queen of Hearts is a girl group under Hello! Project Fantasy. All the current members are currently in Fantasy Kenshuusei and Hello!Project DIVAS. and are working their way towards a major debut. Members History 2015 The unit was announced on August 11th, 2015 with 5 members, Ono Anbi, Kim Seolyoon, Lucy Park, Ozaki Honoka, and Hirose Shino, it was announced as one of the four "Card" Units. They'll release their first indie single sometime in 2016. On the very same day their member fruits were revealed as well. 2016 On January 5, the group released their first indie single titled Tachiagaru! / 1-2-3-4 Shissaku No Kiken, it sold a total of 332 copies. On April 19, the group released their second indie single titled POSSABLE 4 U / Fruit Fest, it sold a total of 1,029 copies sold. On April 25, Hello!Project DIVAS. member Adachi Haruki was added to the group. On August 30, the group released their third indie single titled I May Fall / Shikashi, Kore ga Sukide wa Arimasen, it sold a total 267 copies sold. On September 5, it was announced that the group will be adding six more girls to the group on, one on November 12, and the rest on December 24th, once those members are added it will then be discussed if the the group will go into a major debut. On November 12, Adachi Haruki was announced to be Co Sub-Admiral. On December 20, they added five new members, Cho Solsun, Ono Erika, Wada Maiko, Stacy to the group. The also fixed the member page to fit there members in their correct ages. On December 22, it was announced that the group will be having their major debut in February 2017. 2017 On February 28, management had confirmed that all the members of Queen of Hearts had signed a new contract as a whole. All the members contracts are for 7 Years long, with nagociation for changes after the 3rd year term. On July 7, it was announced that Ono Erika won't be participating in the August/September promotions due to body pains. Ono Erika was ordered to rest until October. On November 23, it was announced that the group will be releasing a completion album in January. On December 19, Ono Anbi announced that they will be having a concert tour starting in May of 2018, it will end in July. 2018 On January 31, it was announced that Cho Solsun and Ozaki Honoka would be participating in their extrance exams for University, so they will be going on a temporary hiatus until March 31. On April 28, Kim Seolyoon announced that she woud be going on a hiatus from now until August, the reason for this was due to a family incident in which Seolyoon needs to be back in South Korea for. During this time Ono Erika, who is the groups lead rapper was temporarly promoted to main rapper during Seolyoon's hiatus. On August 30, four months later, Kim Seolyoon came back from her hiatus with an appearance during a handshake for their upcoming September single. On December 16, it was announced that the group would be having an Asia tour at the end of 2019. 2019 On January 2, it was announced that Cho Solsun and Wada Maiko would be entering hiatuses. Cho Solsun will be on hiatus from now till April 2019, while Wada Maiko will be on hiatus from now till late May. The reason they are entering hiatuses are: Solsun has aquired a stress fracture and needs time to rest and heal, while for Maiko will be entering a hiatus due to undisclosed pains that have been happening since November of last year. Due to this they both will be absent from the groups "Queen of Hearts 2019 Haru Concert Tour ~You Like?~". Solsun will rejoin the group on the last few dates while Maiko will rejoin group promotions for their next upcoming single in the summer. On February 6, during a group vLIVE, it was announced that the group would be coming back in June with a double a-side. Solsun and Maiko who are currently on hiatus will join the group for recording and filming when they are given the ok by their doctors. On September 7, the group performed on their opening Asia Tour with the opening concert being in Tokyo. With all 10 members, they announced that in the beginning of January, they will be releasing a new single and it will be attached with the groups first studio album. Leader Anbi, said that the three songs are on a new mature concept that the group will be going into. On December 23, it was announced that in conjunction with their group activities, the group will also have two official sub-units. Festival which will compose of the original five members (Anbi, Seolyoon, Lucy, Honoka, and Shino) and La Vida which will contain the added members (Haruki, Solsun, Erika, Maiko, and Stacy). The units will begin to promote in 2020. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Completion Albums Indies Singles Major Singles ;Covers *2015 The Power *2015 Morning Coffee *2015 Love Take It All *2016 Ima Koko Kara ;Original Songs *All the Original songs were shown on Hello! Project Fantasy Station, it is currently unknown if they will be one day singles or not *All of their original songs from 2015 to 2016 were included in the album "Queen of Hearts The Best Completion ~Indie to Major~ Vol.1" *All of their original songs from 2018 were included in the album "Long Awaited Harvest" *2015.09.10 Koko De, Watashi No Kokoro Wa Shozoku (ここで、私の心は所属: Where my heart belongs) *2015.09.10 Noru Ka Sorimasu Ka (のるかそりますか: All or nothing) *2015.10.10 Watashi Wa Anata Ga Doko Ni Iku, Kore Made Ikimasu Yo (私はあなたがどこに行く、これまで行きますよ: I'll go wherever you go) *2015.12.13 Hato no Gurandokuin (ハートのグランドクイーン: Grand Queen of Hearts) *2016.01.01 Highlight *2016.03.04 Grand *2018.05.01 Red Lipstick *2018.05.01 Run from Love *2018.05.01 I love ya *2018.05.01 Hato no Gurandokuin "UPDATED" (ハートのグランドクイーン "UPDATED": Grand Queen of Hearts "UPDATED") Concerts Headling Tours Queen of Hearts always do a concert tour during the spring/summer months. #- 2018.07.07 Queen of Hearts 2018 Haru Concert Tour ~BEGIN~ #- 2019.06.30 Queen of Hearts 2019 Haru Concert Tour ~You Like?~ World Tours # - 2019.12.29 Queen of Hearts 2019 Asia Tour ~Love Season~ Mini Concerts #- 2015.12.10 Heart GARDEN 1st Mini Tour! 7 Stop MADNESS!! #- 2016.07.19 Heart GARDEN 2nd Mini Tour! 24 Stop MADNESS!! Events Anniversary Events * 2018.02.28 Queen of Hearts 1st Major Birthday! * 2019.02.28 Queen of Hearts 2nd Major Birthday! * 2020.02.28 Queen of Hearts 3rd Major Birthday! Member Line Ups The groups 4th indie single features the privous 6-member line up dispite new additions being added to the group prior to its release. Total Sales Count Trivia *It is unknown if more members will be added or not, it was said if they cant complete their quest by the end of 2016, they might have a line-up change. *Lucy Park is the only member to not have been born in Korea or Japan, she was born in Boston USA. And is the only member to speak English. *Hirose Shino is the younger sister to Hirose Hikaru and Hirose Ken, and current Fantasy Kenshuusei member Hirose Mako. *They are described as having a bubblegum pop soft, but are also said to be a balled unit. *Tsunku choose the members and said "When I was choosing the members it was very hard for me, I wanted this group to be unique among the Fantasy Groups. Their brother group Ace of Spades are already having their major debut, that is something I want this unit to have as well. They as a group are not ready for such a thing right now, it is better if they stay as an indie unit to master their skills as idols right now. So please support them." *It was hinted that the line-up may change. *In August of 2016, it was revealed that Ono Anbi's name is actually just a stage name that she made for herself when she knew she would be going into entertainment. Her real name is: Shimane Anna (島根 嗚水) Category:2015 Debuts Category:4th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:7th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Category:5 member line up